1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery, a method of preparing the positive electrode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including a positive electrode including the positive electrode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium secondary battery having high voltage and high-energy density characteristics may be applied to various uses. When the lithium secondary battery is applied to electric vehicles, e.g., hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), the electric vehicles may be operated at a high temperature, and a discharge capacity and lifespan characteristics of the lithium secondary battery may be considered since a large amount of electricity in a battery may be charged or discharged to be used for a long time.